


Guardian

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Guardian AU, cuteness, it's from Kisamefacioplegia's au on tumblr, my interpretation of them, not at all, this isn't some MadaSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Hashirama’s plan and now, Madara can’t go back, can he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalistic (Hashilavalamp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashilavalamp/gifts).



> So, this is something I wrote for kisamesfacioplegia, as a Christmas gift (yeah, i know, it’s april now) about her Guardian au ^^

It had been two days and Madara already couldn’t bear her anymore. Two days since she was living with him, eating his food, sleeping in the next room and she was getting on his nerves. He never met her parents, before they were killed, why was it his duty to take care of her now ? All this was Hashirama’s idea, that damn Senju planned it all for a long time already, telling him it would make people think higher of him if he became one of the orphan’s and Madara tried to tell him that he didn’t care, that he couldn’t care less for some dirty orphan and that the child would probably die while living with him, because he barely knew how to cook, or just because if he really had to become a tutor, the child would be trained like any other Uchiha but the Senju was stubborn and he never listened. On the contrary, he told him he trusted him.

Such crazy words the Hokage said, and when Hashirama took him to the orphanage, so he could meet his future pupil, the Uchiha felt like he was choosing a pet or something just as boring and he tried to take one of the strong, older boys, thinking they could become good shinobis but Hashirama told him he already had the perfect match for him and took him to the backyard, to the swing. And when he saw what was waiting for him, Madara stepped back, eyes wide and clenching his fists, before he glared at his friend but the Hashirama ignored his word and his behavior.

He just went to kneel in front of the child, smiling at them so naturally that the Uchiha asked himself since when Hashirama had been planning this but before he could even negotiate, saying that he’d take two strong boys instead, the deal was done and he came back with a girl.

A tiny little pink haired girl so thin and dirty that it looked like she really was some stray cat. And Madara had seen stray cats cleaner that she was.

She tried to take his hand, as they were silently walking in the streets of the village to his home but he stepped aside, putting some distance between them. He was carrying her bag, containing a couple of clothes but there was no way she’d wear those. If she was to become some sort of .. child of him, she had to present well and he was going to ask the Uchiha’s tailors to sew some clothes for her. Uchiha clothes. Pants and shirts. But he wouldn’t allow her to wear his clan’s symbol. She didn’t deserve it.

Hashirama told him her parents died during the last battle and she had been really lonely since then. He also told him she was six. Six years old. And Madara had barked, as an answer that he didn’t care.

And the child, whatever her name was, started crying at that moment. She hadn’t stop, since then, even as she was walking beside him, she kept sniffing, wiping her nose with her sleeve (just like he did when he was sick but still ..) and he found it disgusting. He hoped she would stop crying quickly, because it already was getting on his nerves and he wasn’t sure to be patient enough to bear with her weak behavior longer but when they arrived, she seemed to be out of tears and he turned to her.

She was weak. Her body seemed so easily breakable and it looked like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. Didn’t the orphanage feed her ? Didn’t they even wash her or something ? She stunk so much he was wondering if he should bath her himself but, then again, he was his tutor, not her parent. It meant keeping her alive, not taking care of her. Hashirama didn’t say a word about this anyways so he was going to do it his way.

Shoving her bag into her arms, Madara pointed the bathroom with his index and ordered her to go and take a bath while he was cooking for lunch and, to his disappointment, she started crying again, storming to the bathroom while hugging her stuff as if it was all she had in life.

Since that moment, she hadn’t stop crying. Each time he was only glaring at her, as if she was some tumor he wanted to get rid from his life, he could notice her eyes watering and she would start trembling and then, she’d cry. It looked like she had an infinite amount of tears in her eyes and he hated her for that. As he ever cried in his life ? Never, not even when Izuna died, back then ! Nor when he was told his other brothers were savagely killed on the battleground. All he did was to tell her what to do and she’d started crying again. Couldn’t he just put her back to the orphanage ?

But, the next day, just when he was about to take the child and give her back to her caretaker or whatever that old lady might be, he noticed Hashirama’s chakra moving toward them, toward his house and he sighed. The other probably wanted to see how it was going, to spy on his doings, like always and Hashirama seemed so excited when he opened the door but it changed when he looked around and glanced at his friend.

“Where’s Sakura-chan ?” he asked, panic in his voice and Madara frowned.

“Who ?” he asked, wondering what the other was talking about and from that moment, he knew Hashirama was never going to forgive him. The Senju rushed to the bedrooms, only to see that the child was crying on her futon and he quickly grabbed her, to hold her against him, as a father would do, to try and sooth her. It had been cruel of him to think Madara could take care of a child and it hadn’t even been a day already but he was giving up. He couldn’t change Madara.

“I’m taking her now ..” the Senju whispered, glaring at the Uchiha as if it was all his fault (but he tended to forget that he was the one who had that terrible idea that Madara could become a good tutor). “I’ll raise her if you can’t do it.”

Those words triggered something strong in Madara. He didn’t know if it was hate, anger, rivalry, disbelief or even jealousy (or his eternal inferiority complex) but he shook his head. “No.” he growled, sharingans shining under his dark locks as he glared at the Senju. He wasn’t going to lose. Even if it meant raising the damn child, he wasn’t going to let that Senju win, once again.

At first, Hashirama tried to reason himself. It was obvious that Madara wasn’t fit to raise a child. Sakura’s eyes were as red as possible, from all her crying, she looked hungry and dirty. Sure, the orphanage didn’t take good care of her, but then again, they had lots of work with all the orphans and they needed more staff. And, most of all, she looked terrified by the other. She couldn’t even look at Madara, she was clinging at him, trembling and crying and nearly suffocating from the lack of oxygen. She needed to calm down, to move away from Madara but it seemed the Uchiha didn’t want her gone either. Or, he didn’t want him to take her away. Hashirama didn’t know how to read Madara’s reaction, he was being so weird ..

“Listen, Madara, I’ll walk with her around the village so she stops crying and then, she’ll decide what she wants to do, if she stays with you or comes with me.” Hashirama sighed, already feeling a headache coming. “But if she chooses you, you’ll have to be better than that.”

On those words, the Senju walked out of the room, holding the shaking child against his chest and Madara didn’t find how to answer. He just watched his rival, as he walked out of the house and he finally was able to breath out. Madara hadn’t even realize he had held back his breath but he felt better, now that the child was gone. What was her name again ? Sa-something .. Sara .. ? Saso .. ? Sakura ? Yes, Sakura. She was Sakura. How original.

What now ? He wondered, sitting at the table to drink some tea, hoping it would help him relax. He couldn’t bear her but he couldn’t let Hashirama win either. He couldn’t let his rival think he was stronger, he couldn’t let Hashirama look down at him. But, then again, he couldn’t see himself raise a child either. He never was good with children, most of them were terrified just by looking at him and it obviously was Sakura’s case too. And the other half kept avoiding him like the plague. So, basically, children hated him. Why in hell would Hashirama want him to raise one, knowing this ? 

The Senju really was stupid sometimes.

But then again .. Even if she seemed weak, he could train her. He didn’t feel much chakra in her, and she looked weak but Madara knew better. He was a talented shinobi after all and even if she’d never be able to fight to his level, he could teach her powerful blows, he could teach her how to fight. Female shinobi weren’t common but they still existed and if someone really could make a weakling stronger, it really was him. He only had to make sure she’d be able to survive the training routine he went through as a child.

Sure, she was young, and he had to wait until she was seven or eight but he’d handle her. He’d train her to bear her training. And for that, she had to become stronger, she had to stop crying for nothing.

Madara continued to plan Sakura’s future like this for a long moment, his head resting on his hand and feeling like he could do it easily enough. He was a shinobi, after all, he could do everything and raising a child wasn’t the hardest he ever did. He was a clan leader, it surely was more difficult than that. And, when Hashirama came back, holding the girl against him, Madara was satisfied to notice that she had stopped crying. She still was clinging at Hashirama’s clothes, as if she didn’t want him to leave and he knelt, so she could stand by herself.

The Uchiha didn’t miss the quick glance she spared him and he frowned. Even while he sitting on his legs, she looked tiny. But Sakura didn’t move to him, she just hugged Hashirama’s legs and the Senju nervously chuckled before he knelt again.

“Alright, Saku-chan, just like we said, you have to choose now. Either you stay with Madara, or you come with me. It is your choice and we’ll say nothing about it.” he nodded in a gentle tone, hoping it would help her not cry again before he could take her out of this home. Because he knew, already, that she’d choose him, she was terrified by Madara and Madara didn’t want her. He should have never forced them together, Hashirama knew but, once again, he had been too candid.

Sakura didn’t answer. She looked at each one of them, as if she was pondering what she should do, or say. And Hashirama was going to talk about but she moved. The child first hugged his legs again before she turned her back to him and she walked to the table and sat beside Madara. Pressing her lips to prevent them from trembling, she then looked up at her .. tutor and Madara glanced at her. He couldn’t understand her choice but he wasn’t going to complain. He had what he wanted, and Hashirama was staring at them in disbelief. And the other’s expression was worth all the crying from the day before.

“Eh, well ..” the Senju tried to compose himself, clearing his throat and nervously chuckling. “I’ll leave you two alone for now, so you can try and get along a little better.” he nodded. “And please, Madara, feed her.”

“But I ..” However, it was too late and Hashirama was already gone, hurt in his pride by the strange choice of a six years old little girl.

Afterward, there was a long silence. Neither of them wanted to talk, because it would break the strange peace they were feeling. Sakura had placed her hands down on her laps, waiting for Madara to tell something and Madara .. He was waiting for her to cry again. Not that he wanted her to, but he knew it was going to happen. She was still so weak and a couple of hours with Hashirama wasn’t going to change that. And he would have loved to keep silent but he couldn’t.

“You ate enough last night, didn’t you ?” he harshly whispered, looking down at her and Sakura jumped, tears in the eyes and she looked like she wanted to speak, her lips parted and intelligible sounds living her mouth but she wasn’t able to form any word, so Madara rolled his eyes out of annoyance and stood up, walking to the kitchen to find something for her. It was going to change, for sure and he’d make her talk. She looked so scarred and a good shinobi shouldn’t know fear.

He didn’t have much in his kitchen, he never really cooked, only eating what he found. Even since Konoha was created, even with the abundance of food here, his old habits were hard to lose. His body was still kind of bony, like it always was and Sakura’s complexion wasn’t shocking him because he had seen worse, in the past. But those weren’t memories he wanted to think of again and he was going to make the damn child eat, for sure.

Walking back to the living room with a small tray, Madara sat back beside the girl. She had been crying while he was away. She wasn’t showing anything and he thought of it as a sign of respect but he immediately noticed the wet spots on her sleeves and the way her frail body was shaking, as she was holding back with all her will. And she smiled, when she noticed the food. It wasn’t much, just a bowl of rice, bread and what looked like an omelet (or, more precisely, scrambled eggs since he couldn’t do anything that looked like a real omelet). He wasn’t sure she’d be able to eat it all, but he refused to waste food and if she didn’t eat it all, she’d have it for dinner. That was one of his rules if she had to live under his roof.

Sakura happily ate. She didn’t say a word, she didn’t even look at him but she ate, as much as she could, as if it was the first time she was allowed so much food and Madara stayed by her side, only to analyze her behavior. She was young; (how could Hashirama even think of placing such a young child under his care ?) but she had a good sitting position and her hands didn’t shake when she was eating. Maybe he’d be able to make a good shinobi out of her.

As she was finished, she finally looked up at him and Madara frowned, wondering what she wanted now, but since she wasn’t talking, he stood up again and placed a hand on his hip.

“I am going to train now.” he announced, in a bored tone. “You stay here. And bath, you’re just as dirty as yesterday ..” Madara added before he left the house, not even glancing back at her as he did so. But she was lucky he didn’t, because he would have seen her cry again.

The child was already in her bed when he came back from his training session and it satisfied Madara. At least, he thought, he didn’t have to mother her too much and, from what he found in the bathroom, she had bathed again. He could see it from the water on the floor and the fact that the top of the bathtub wasn’t perfectly closed but he wasn’t going to complain. She listened to him, and she was in her bedroom. He wouldn’t have to take care of her tonight. He didn’t have to listen to her crying.

How wrong he was ..

When he finally laid down on his futon, after he bathed and ate, all he could hear were her sobs. Was it even humanly possible for a child to cry so much ? He couldn’t understand people who willingly wanted to have children, he just couldn’t. He wanted to make a shinobi out of her (and, at the same time, impress Hashirama with her, to show the Senju that he could raise a child, that he was better than him) but how would he do it if he couldn’t bear her ? And he knew, if he made her go through the same training he received, she’d probably snap like a fragile twig.

He should have never accepted, in the first place.

The next days all followed the same pattern. Madara woke up early, as always, waited for her to do the same and he’d feed her and lock himself in what he called his office. It mostly was a part of the Uchiha clan’s archive, that he kept reading, to try and learn more and more about the sharingans, the origins of his clan and History in general. He had forbidden her to even think of coming in this room and she nodded, fear in her eyes. She wouldn’t do it. And she was bored but she knew better than playing in that house. She was too scared to break something and see those red eyes of his again. She didn’t want him to hurt her. So, she stayed sat at the table, trembling and crying in silence and making sure he couldn’t hear her.

Then, they’d eat again. Mostly because Madara was annoyed by the sound of her stomach when he was coming back from his training sessions, late at night. It felt like a waste of food, he had been so used to eat as little as possible since his childhood, why did she need to eat so much anyways ? Her body was so small, where did she keep all this food ? It confused him that such a small girl could eat that much and he was annoyed he had to cook but then again, he usually gave her rice leftovers from the day before and the never-ending re-heated miso soup he bought from that inn from the main street. And she didn’t seem to complain.

For the afternoon, he left for his training and let her alone again. He didn’t really care if she was bored, he never was bored as a child (but he tended to forget that he had brothers, at that time, that they kept speaking and spending time together when they couldn’t go out) and she was old enough to take care of herself, wasn’t she ? Six years old was old enough to stay alone.

When he came back, usually at night, either she was dozing off on the table or she already had the strength to move to her room. When the latter occurred, Madara just eat alone, satisfied to avoid her and he’d go to bed and since the was already sleeping, he wouldn’t hear her crying. This was the option he preferred. But if she was still waiting for his return, he’d feed her with rice and some meat or fish if he had some and then, he’d bear her crying.

He was avoiding her. There was no other word. First, because she really was annoying, when she looked up at him, on the edge of more tears but also because he kept thinking it was the best way for her to become more mature and start becoming stronger. He never really spent time with his father after all, beside the trainings and he couldn’t remember his mother. Only her dark thick hair and a faint scent of jasmine. It would be the same with Sakura. Being alone would make her stronger, he was sure of it.

There was another person he was avoiding and it was Hashirama. After two days, the Senju had come to him, to ask him how things were going with his cute daughter and Madara nearly killed him on the spot for using this word. He wasn’t her father. He was her tutor, in some kind. Her caretaker. He was raising her to become a shinobi. He held no feelings toward her except annoyance and boredom. She wasn’t even that cute, with her huge forehead and her missing teeth. She looked like some ugly boy and he hated her missed bowl cut. So, he answered Hashirama that she was no daughter of his. He told the Senju that he should care about his own things before he came to him, that he was doing fine without help and that Sakura even didn’t cry that much anymore.

Then, Hashirama asked if he ever heard her voice and Madara glared at him so much he nearly pierced a hole in his face before he left and went out of town. For two days. Leaving Sakura on her own.

But he had been right about her, she had been able to feed herself and even if he kept warming things up for them because he didn’t want her to burn food and waste it, he was proud of how right he had been about her. Little did he know that she did burn rice in a pan and had to hide it in the garden, digging a small hole on the ground with her bare hands to erase the proofs of her mistake. And she only ate cold miso soup for the next meals.

Things were getting a little better now. Mostly because she still didn’t speak to him, and she had been crying less than before. It was easier to forget about her when she wasn’t crying and, most of the time, Madara was already sleeping when she couldn’t hold it back again. But how could she stop crying when she was living with someone who terrified her ? Yes, she had chosen to stay here when she had been given the chance to go with Hashirama but .. The way he kept glaring at her .. She always made sure to keep things in order, to never do anything who could bother him or anger him but he kept hating her. And she didn’t know what to do anymore. She didn’t know what else she could do to prove him she wasn’t that bad. She was only six, after all and some huge scary man kept looking at her as if she was responsible of all his problems. And she had terrible nightmares about it.

It had been a month now and it was a big day. She had made sure to be perfect, lately, to do everything he might ask, including some chores in the house, exhausting herself because of how physical and tiring it was for someone her age (she could do it, Madara thought, he had killed his first enemy only a year older than she was, after all), and she really, really wanted to ask him something. It might trigger another one of those ghastly glares but she’d handle it, she was sure of it. And she waited for him to be done with breakfast to clear her throat.

“C-can I go out today ?” she asked in her soft voice, insulting herself because of her stutter.

It was the first time he was hearing her voice and Madara had a hard time processing what was happening. Why was she talking to him, so suddenly ? He had been fine with the silence, she didn’t need to talk. And he was startled by the whole thing now.

“No.” was his answer and he quickly left after that.

That’s the moment he realized that even if he had plans for her, even if he wanted her to become a good shinobi, and use her to prove Hashirama he could raise a child, it wasn’t going to be easy. Especially if she talked to him. He wanted his peace, he needed his peace and he couldn’t give up on it for the sake of a child. And he hoped she’d understand and stop bothering him.

Was it panic he had felt, as she spoke ? No, a child couldn’t trigger panic. He was one of the best shinobi of the world, he couldn’t panic because a child asked him if she could go out. He was just bothered. Yes, nothing more. He didn’t ask for this, and he thought he’d be able to live like he always did but with her. He could tolerate her in his life, as long as she wasn’t demanding too much.

Then again, why couldn’t she go out ? The whole village was already aware that she lived with him, they kept talking about it. Some were so distressed and anxious and uneasy. He kept hearing whispers, when he was walking in the streets, people murmuring to each other about him and his new responsibility. And there had been something he heard a lot.

“Where is the child ? Doesn’t he take her with him ?”

At first, Madara had ignored those remarks. Sakura never asked if she could leave the house, so he assumed she didn’t want to. She looked always so discreet, she didn’t seem to be like the other children he could see in the village. Others kept running around, chasing each other, playing and do silly things. He couldn’t imagine Sakura doing so and, moreover, he wouldn’t allow her to sully his reputation. It would be unacceptable.

But could he really lock her into the house ? He usually didn’t care what people might think about him but, this time, he wanted to prove himself, in Hashirama’s eyes and Hashirama liked to listen to people’s point of view. He was a sociable man, close to his village and its inhabitants and if he heard negative things, he’d probably come again and try to teach him how to raise the child. And Madara wouldn’t accept it. He could do this. Without help.

That’s why, when he came back home after a good day of training, since he had nothing else to do, Madara looked for Sakura in the home and stopped in front of her bedroom’s door. Should he knock or something ? He was in his home, he should be able to do everything but .. she was a girl. He never really bothered with his brothers, they all were sleeping in the same place, as a litter of kittens but this was different. And he didn’t want to hear her cry again, it was already too much for him to actually go and talk to her.

So, he knocked on the door and waited. A minute passed, a second one and she didn’t answer. He couldn’t hear anything coming from her room, except her soft breathing and he knocked again, just to be sure, before he pushed the door open.

The room was calm, as dark as possible with, in the middle, the futon and a small form under the covers. Sakura was already sleeping, it seemed and Madara wondered if she had cried herself to sleep once again. She probably did, because of how he refused to let her go out but it wasn’t his problem. His own father never actually cared if he didn’t feel like fighting, back then. In the mood or not, he had to go, and he never knew anything else.

But, respectful enough, he stepped back and closed the door again. He could talk to her in the morning, there was no rush.

That precise morning arrived sooner than he expected. Not that he was nervous, no. Madara Uchiha never was nervous. Why would he be ? He just had to talk to a little girl and tell her she was allowed to go out, as long as she didn’t make a mess. It was as simple as possible and it wouldn’t need many words. But now, as she was eating her rice with puffy reddish eyes, Madara had a moment of hesitation. She had been crying, it was quite obvious and he didn’t know what to say or do. He wasn’t one to believe in the benefits of contact, so hugging her or only touching her should wouldn’t feel comfortable enough and would probably scare her but what else could he do ? Could words be enough for her ?

“Sakura ..” He called out for her, in a soft and low voice. It was the first time he was saying her name and it sounded so strange. Her name felt too soft, too gentle on his tongue and it made him frown. Of course, the girl looked up, with wary eyes but as soon as she saw his expression, she looked away again, in fear. Was he going to punish her ? She hadn’t done anything wrong ! Well, except the rice incident and she still feared he’d find out about it, even if she hid the evidences.

“Do you want to go out today ?” he asked, trying to look as detached as possible. What he couldn’t understand was the fact that a six years old couldn’t really comprehend complex emotions. Not a civilian one. To Sakura, he only looked angry at her, always frowning, as if she was always making mistakes. She had no idea that he never willingly agreed with this, that it could have been any other children that he would have looked just the same. She wasn’t at fault, she had done nothing wrong. He just wasn’t good with other humans. He was only good with cats.

The little girl nodded slowly, not daring to look at him anymore and Madara huffed. This wasn’t a behavior he was going to accept. Only the weak looked down. Only the weak would nod like that.

“Look at me and speak.” he ordered and Sakura quickly shot her head up, eyes wide with fear and feeling like he was going to kill her. His tone was so cold, so threatening. What had she done wrong ?

“Y-y-yes, Uchiha-sama !” she cried, in a high pitched voice and Madara grumbled. He’d have to make her train on this too. She showed too much, it wasn’t good at all.

“So be it. But if you’re late for meals, you won’t eat.” He stated, as he stood up and moved toward the door. “Your clothes shall be ready today, so as for tomorrow, you won’t wear those rags again.”

Then he left, feeling like he did the right thing. He had seen the happiness in Sakura’s look and maybe she’d cry less if she could go out and play ? It looked like a common thing now, to let children play outside. Peace was such a strange thing and Madara felt like he’d never get used to it. How could he ? He had fought all his life and even now he couldn’t ever lower his guard.

Sakura couldn’t believe her ears. Madara really allowed her out. She had no idea what made him change his mind but she hadn’t been that happy since the day he took her in. She was going to see her friends again and play with them and that was amazing !

And as soon as she was out, Sakura felt like she was living again and ran as fast as possible to the orphanage, happy to see the people she had been with for a couple of months now.

What she didn’t know was that Madara was watching her. First, because he couldn’t trust her and knew that, somehow, she was going to bring shame and embarrassement upon him but also because he really wanted to know what she was going to do. He could remember well those days were he met with Hashirama. Those precious day when they talked about peace and the shinobi world and the village and when they didn’t talk, they trained hard to become stronger. But as he was watching Sakura, he learned that kids, now, didn’t bother their mind with such things. It was as if they didn’t care about the world they were living in, they preferred to run around, to play hide and seek, and laugh and yell but they never stop to think that it was their duty to make the world become better.

For a moment, Madara thought that .. maybe it was the sign he had been waiting. Maybe this airiness and innocence were telling him that they did a good work, with Hashirama, that they did good enough, and they could continue like that. They reached their goal and children would never have to fight ever again.

But he couldn’t forget the threats around them. Other villages were being formed and soon, war would come again. It wouldn’t feel the same as ever, because this time, he’d be fighting alongside with Hashirama and as far as he knew, they were the greatest shinobis of their time but was it enough ? Will it even be enough to keep peace ? He had dark thoughts before, and he had doubts about this village and what he should do but Hashirama came to him and they talked, they thought, they talked again.

Was this peace really worth it ?

Seeing Sakura smile and laugh made him think. And the answer was “Maybe”.

For the next days, Sakura was able to go out as much as she wanted and Madara was satisfied enough. She was never late for meals, and often came home earlier to lay the table. And she’d watch him cook with a strange interest and even if it bothered Madara, because he hated to cook, he’d allow it. He was fine with it, as long as she wasn’t talking. She’d sat on the counter, not far from the cooker and watch him. He never made more than necessary, and his skills were poor but it was still better than the food at the orphanage and sometimes, he’d allow her to take some money to buy fruits at the market. But she always brought one for him.

The first time she did so made Madara glare at her. How dare she spend his money so carelessly ? He told her to buy something to herself, that was all but she didn’t listen and he hated insubordination. But she did it again, smiling up at him as if she was trying to say she was sorry and in the end, he gave up on trying and ate the damn fruit. He could pay for two apples a day, after all and vitamins wouldn’t be bad, for the two of them. He had noticed the weight she gained since she was living with him but her skin was still a little pale and she seemed always tired. His cooking always had been enough for him, because he was used to it but Sakura probably needed more than that. She needed vitamins and proteins and all those things and his simple receipts weren’t good enough for that. That’s why he allowed her fruits, everyday and he made efforts to try and buy more meat and fish so she could become stronger. Even if it annoyed him to spend so much time to prepare the meals.

The cohabitation seemed to work fine enough. Mainly because they didn’t see each other much, during the day. Sakura spent so much time outside, playing with her friends. One of them was part of the Uchiha clan, a boy named Sasuke and Madara kept an eye on him, just in case. He didn’t look as cute as what he heard people say .. But there also was that other blond girl, from the Yanamaka clan and Madara could tolerate her. Sakura seemed always happy when they were together. Not that he care for her happiness. He was her tutor, nothing more.

Even Hashirama was surprised, when he first saw Sakura in the streets, looking so happy. The girl had new clothes that fitted her perfectly and she seemed clean and in better health than before. The Senju had no idea what the Uchiha did, but he couldn’t criticize. As long as the child was fine, everything was perfect. And maybe he’d pay them a visit, sometime. He wanted to see things by himself, to see in what conditions the girl was living, inside of Madara’s house. He never had the chance to see them together after all and he knew how solitary Madara usually was. He couldn’t help but think that Sakura’s attitude was far from that happy, when she was with him. The only time he saw them together, she had been terrified.

.. Was it really polite to spy on his best friend ? Oh, well, he was the Hokage, he could have some privileges, couldn’t he ?

That’s why, one night, he sneaked in his friend’s home. Well, he didn’t actually went into the house, he didn’t have a death wish but he wanted to know more and he knew Madara would just grumble and force him out if he tried a more friendly approach. But, at dinner time, he peaked by the windows, trying to see anything. Any hint on how their relationship had evolved would be welcomed and for a moment, they just stayed without moving much, eating dinner in silence.

But, as they were done, Hashirama saw Madara placing a soft hand on the child’s back, and Sakura looked up at him with a wide smile. She was looking at him as if she was waiting for praising and Madara nodded softly. “You did well today, with the chores.” he murmured and Sakura’s smile widened, if it was even possible and she blushed, moving closer to him and hugging his waist.

The scene looked so tender and gentle and Hashirama had a hard time convincing himself that was he was seeing was true. Was it even possible for Madara to act so gently toward a child ? Sure, the Uchiha never attacked anyone without reasons but he had seen how cold he was toward Sakura. He never wanted her in his life and told him many times before but he couldn’t just forget what he was witnessing now. Madara was holding the child against him, looking down at her with such attention and care and he was nearly smiling. And that point made the Senju’s heart melt.

It seemed Madara had opened up a little to the girl, and they could share precious moments and it was all he ever wanted. His plan had been to make Madara responsible of another life than his, to bond him with the village, make someone count for him so he would never think of leaving again and it seemed he succeeded with that cute tiny little girl. And as discreetly as possible, the Senju walked away, a wide smile on the lips and happy for the rest of the week.

What he didn’t know was that Madara had been waiting to be spied on and cast a genjutsu on the Senju when he felt him come closer, to show him what he really wanted to see. And, really, he didn’t even saw Sakura when he got home. She was in her room (crying probably ..) and he kept glancing at her door, wondering what was wrong. She had seemed to feel better lately, since he allowed her to go out and he even thought she stopped crying now. It had been long, since the last time it happened and it confused Madara.

Why was she crying now ?

However, the most confusing point was that he cared. It was strange for him to actually care for her, for her feelings. They had warmed up a little lately, they had been able to find a common ground that would respect them both (and he had been happy that she never talked much). It wasn’t that great, just little things, little attentions but it was enough for him. But, as he was staring at her door with annoyance, he couldn’t help but ask himself if it was enough for her ? Did she need more attention ? Did she need him to take care of her more ? Should he read her bedtime stories ? Or help her bath ? That, he couldn’t do. That was a limit he couldn’t push and it seemed she was doing fine by herself. Sure, he had to point out some dirt on her face sometimes, and she’d quickly wash it off. And he also forced her to wash her hands before every meal but he couldn’t do much more. He had no idea how many times a week she should bath, he never did it as often as other people, he knew. But she looked clean and healthy so it meant it was fine … Didn’t it ?

Then again, it didn’t explain why she was crying, right now and it made the Uchiha feel so confused. He couldn’t just go and ask her about it (and he had no idea that it was the best thing to do). He still couldn’t walk in her room when she had pushed the door close, it would be like forcing himself into a stranger’s home and he couldn’t do that. Because .. Well, he didn’t need to have a reason, did he ?

With a sigh, Madara forced himself to turn his eyes away and he finished his meal, before he stretched his back and moved to his bedroom, trying to ignore the sobbing coming through the wall. It was so annoying, bothering his peace but, as he was lying down, staring at the ceiling, he placed his arms on his face and bit his lip. He couldn’t ignore the reality anymore. He had been annoyed by her constant crying at first, but tonight .. Tonight it was a different feeling. He wasn’t annoyed by her weak behavior. But somewhere, in this village, someone had hurt her so much she decided to skip dinner and was now crying in her room.

And he hated it.

The night was long, for Madara, as he kept brooding and growling to himself. He was like a caged animal. He had no feelings other than .. acceptation toward Sakura. He had accepted her as his pupil as for now and he would take care of her needs. She was under his care and he couldn’t let her die, as simply as that. But to know that someone made her cry herself to sleep ? That was unacceptable. He wouldn’t allow it. He would track down the culprit and make him understand not to mess with her. And his sleep, at the same occasion.

Sakura looked like a mess when she left her bedroom, still wearing her pyjamas and holding an old shirt in her arms as she was sucking her thumb. It was the first time Madara was seeing her do so and it make him frown but when she didn’t react and just sat beside him, he understood that something was really off with her. Something happened and if she didn’t want to talk about it, he’d found out, for sure.

But to see her in such a way made him also realize how young she was. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, she still was a baby. Sure, shinobis of his time began training around her age, and they killed so early but she was different. Until now, she had been raised in a time of peace and she couldn’t remember anything else. She was of the peace generation and she wouldn’t know what it was like to see the dead body of her brothers or to hear her father yell at her because she wasn’t holding her kunai properly. She was an orphan, yes but did she only have memories of her parents ?

It made him also think about the days he left her home, all alone, even when he was off for a mission. He let a six years old totally alone in his house. A six years old that couldn’t cook by herself or even protect herself. What had he been thinking on that day ? And if Hashirama only heard about it .. Oh, Madara could already hear the other tell him how irresponsible he was, that he should have known better. He could already hear Hashirama tell him how bad he was, and that he’d take Sakura away from him. Not that he cared for the girl, no, not at all. She was nothing to him. But .. now he was used of their strange and off-balance dynamic and he actually accepted it. It wouldn’t feel good if she was gone.

And today, as she was showing herself like the baby she was, Madara felt his heart flutter a little, when she looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from the exhaustion. She was waiting something from him, comfort, obviously but Madara didn’t move. He was like paralyzed in front of the child’s distress, and when she seemed to move toward him, he quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen to fix her a meal and he added some fruits, hoping it would be enough for her to feel better. He wasn’t going to let her hug him. It was such a non-sense. What was she thinking, anyways ? He never received a hug before and there was nothing wrong with it.

Sakura ate in silence, but Madara noticed how her mood improved. She smiled at him when he told her to eat, and to bath and brush her hair and she slowly let go of that rag she used as some sort of comforting item. He didn’t really approve the dress she chose, some sort of green cotton outfit with painted flowers but it was a hot day and she looked happy with it. Madara didn’t even ask the tailors to create such a ridiculous and outrageous outfit but, when he looked around Konoha, he realized that it was quite common now. And it would be Sakura’s first time in a dress too. As soon as she wouldn’t wear it too often, he wouldn’t say anything.

Then, after waving at him, she went off, not as enthusiastic as she always was but still happy to go out. And Madara decided to go at Hashirama’s meeting. It was a reunion for Konoha’s clan leader, so they could vote about the next facilities they could create for the village, and what each clan could give to the village. Hashirama had invited him to each and every ones of those meetings but Madara never showed up before. For the sole reason that the Uchiha didn’t trust him anymore. Most of them had turned their back to him, blaming him to aim for power and power only but since they didn’t yet elected a new leader, he still had the rightful reason to be there. Even if it meant to see the idiotic Senju smile for a couple of hours.

It didn’t take as long as he planned. He had thought that he’d have to excuse himself, to go and feed Sakura at noon, that he’d probably be late but he wasn’t. The reunion had been quite enlightening too, they already talked about a shinobi academy, and the main market that could welcome traveling salesmen. Madara didn’t hesitate to point out that they had to be quite strict on the security, if they were to allow strangers in the village and, to his annoyance, he didn’t miss Hashirama’s proud smile as he nodded. As if seeing him actually trying to get involved in the village’s improvement was making him happy.

That part had mostly been annoying, along with the hateful glares he received from the others leaders and the Senju mutt.

When he was free again, and successfully avoided Hashirama’s questions about Sakura, Madara was walking down the street, toward his home. The village was agitated today, as if it was an important day but, then again, how would he know ? He never really mixed with the others, spending more time in his office, leaning over old scrolls and training, again and again. He couldn’t help but think how weak all those shinobis would become if they didn’t follow his example. Did they really think that war was over ? Because it wasn’t. And it would come back and they had to be ready.

But, as he was passing by a grassy path, he heard a familiar sound. Something he had heard for so long already, something he was so used of and he stopped his tracks, sharingans activating on the spot. His chakra immediately flared up and he clenched his fists into balls as he tried to continue his walk, he wasn’t needed, for sure, but another cry came to his ears and, this time, he couldn’t stay still anymore.

With heavy steps and scaring a couple of children, he walked down the path. His steps were silent but deadly, his eyes scanning around as if he was looking for a prey and his ears ready to catch every faint sound that would hint him where to go but, in the end, he just followed his instinct and the scene he witnessed made his anger even worse.

Sakura was there. Facing a boy that obviously bothered her. She was crying, oh, he could feel it, in her chakra. There was that disturbance, that strange vibration and this boy was responsible and Madara glared at him. He didn’t know what he had done but he just had to look at Sakura’s trembling form to understand that he had to do something. So, he walked closed, catching more hints.

Her hair wasn’t as silky as before, flowers were scattered all around her and she still had a couple of them in her hand. She was crying and oh, Madara hated it but it wasn’t the same anymore. This wasn’t her annoying crying that was bothering his peace, this wasn’t her being too weak. This was distress, frustration, anger, pain. She had all the reasons of the world to cry and Madara walked to her, going out of the shadow and the boy stepped back, staring at him with wide eyes. And when he stopped his tracks behind the little girl, the boy just ran away, as if he had seen the subject of his nightmares. Oh, Madara was so pissed, nobody had the right to make Sakura cry and he’d make sure it wasn’t going to happen again. And when she looked up at him, when he noticed the determination in her eyes, something happened. Something clicked, in him, triggered by her big green eyes and, deactivating his sharingan, Madara slowly placed a hand on her head.

There was no fear in her eyes. She had been facing a boy twice her age who had bullied her, it seemed and she was crying out of frustration. Because she was six years old, she was still a child and she wasn’t strong enough to fight.

But it was alright, Madara thought, leading her toward the main street, his hand never leaving her silk-like hair. It was alright if she couldn’t fight just yet. He’d bear with her, for now. And he stopped his tracks when she bent down to take her flowers again, leaving only the damaged ones. It took him some time to understand, but now he knew ..

“Let’s go eat something ..” he whispered down at her and Sakura answered with a nod and a bright smile, holding her flower bouquet against her chest.

He wasn’t her father, but he wasn’t her tutor either.

He was her guardian.


End file.
